Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for controlling fluid flow in a wellbore. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for controlling fluid flow through a flow path and past a sealing element of a downhole tool.
Oilfield operations may be performed in order to extract fluids from the earth. During construction of a wellsite, casing may be placed in a wellbore in the earth. The casing may be cemented into place once it has reached a desired depth. Smaller tubular strings or liners may then be run into the casing and hung from the lower end of the casing to extend the reach of the wellbore. The connection between the liner and the casing has a potential to leak. The leaks may cause fluid from within the casing to enter downhole reservoirs thereby damaging the reservoirs. Further, the leaks may allow reservoir fluids to escape from the reservoir and create a blowout situation within the wellbore. There is a need to test the liner overlap in a more efficient, reliable and time saving manner.